Telepathy Is Mental!
by MaydayParadeFtw
Summary: Jack and Ianto's minds get linked. They can now communicate through thought and could gain other mental gifts on the way. What do the team have to do to get Jack out of Ianto's 'innocent' mind? Jack/Ianto, Janto.
1. Linked

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood or anything associated, it belongs to RTD and the BBC.

**To be perfectly honest, I really don't know where I'm going with this one. Oh well, let's see how it goes shall we?**

_Jack and Ianto's thoughts in Italics._

* * *

Ianto sighed and lay down on his bed, fully clothed.

"_Well, that was a boring day."_

"_It was, but could you stop thinking so loud please, I'm trying to do some paperwork." _Ianto jumped. Why was Jack in his head?

"_Jack? Erm... hi?"_ Ianto thought, confused, _"What happened?"_

"_I don't really know, but I believe it has something to do with that unknown artefact that we stored in the archives. We both touched it which must have triggered something and it linked our minds together. So now we can hear each other's thoughts."_

"_Okaaay," _Ianto dragged it out,_ "Can we do anything else?"_

"_There are other possibilities, the most likely being we will be able to feel each other's emotions and even other people's."_

"_What about images? Could we see what the other can see?"_

"_Another possibility, which would be fun." _Ianto could feel Jack's grin.

"_Probably only for you, Jack." _Jack's laugh echoed around his brain.

"_That's creepy. Is there any way to reverse it?"_

"_Well, right now, the most we can probably do is to try and block each other out. That will only be temporary, however, as either of our minds could easily just re-open the link on its own due to how early into being linked together we are."_

"_Right and how do we do that exactly?"_

"_Both of us will probably have to actually want to close the link," _Jack grinned, _"Maybe I don't want to close it yet."_

Jack could feel Ianto rolling his eyes.

"_Don't roll your eyes at me."_

"_I'll do what I like, Captain Jack Harkness."_

Jack gasped dramatically, _"He called me my full name!"_

"_Stop squealing you sound like a girl."_

"_Shut up."_

"_I'm not talking."_

"_Good point, Oh My God I've been looking for that for ages!"_

"_You have the attention span of a squirrel."_

"_Silence you; do you want me to help you close the link?"_

"_Why, am I annoying you?" _Ianto grinned.

"_No, but it's nearly time for my monthly argument with the Prime Minister."_

"_Okay, how do we do it?"_

"_Too late, I'm having fun now. The Prime Minister won't mind waiting."_

"_Sir."_

"_Fine, imagine in your head you're building a wall around your mind, it's impenetrable, it's just like blocking everything out completely."_

"_I can do that, see you tomorrow, Sir."_

"_Bye, Ianto."_

Ianto forced his mind to blank and sighed. Speaking telepathically was tiring.

"I just hope I can get up in the morning." Ianto mumbled before getting up to change for sleep.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue? The following chapters will probably be longer x**


	2. The Boy Does Nothing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood; if I did Ianto would be alive.

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed and put me on alerts!**

* * *

Ianto shot up in his bed. Well... that was strange. He stepped out of bed and into a pair of grey sweatpants before feeling an unfamiliar scratching inside his mind.

"_Rise and shine, Ianto!" _Ianto groaned.

"_I was hoping that was all just a bad dream." _Bloody Torchwood.

Jack laughed, _"Nope, but while we're on the topic of dreams. I was on the phone with UNIT when your mind re-opened. Weird dream. The General said that I was mumbling about trains and batman. Did you have sugar before you went to sleep?"_

Ianto paused, _"It must have been the coffee, never buy that brand again, then?" _Jack didn't reply, and the sensation of something scraping around inside his mind picked up, _"Jack, what the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"_

"_Looking for your vision, so I can see what you see."_

"_But I'm not dressed yet."_

"_..."_

"_Jack! Get out of my mind right now!"_

"_Hold on a sec, I nearly got it." _Ianto began to put up blocks against his very persistent boss.

"_I'll put you on de-caf."_

Jack paused, _"You wouldn't."_

"_Would I not?" _Ianto raised a mental eyebrow.

"_But-"_

"_Out. Now." _Jack sent Ianto a pout.

"_Fine." _

Ianto waited until he felt his mind was fully clear before grabbing a towel and entering his bathroom.

**-x-**

Jack span around in Toshiko's chair as he heard the alarm sound and the cog door roll open. His eyes tracked over Ianto's appearance in surprise. The younger male was wearing tight fitted dark blue jeans, a short-sleeved fitted black top with three purple buttons at the top as the only detail, and purple Converse sneakers. The whole outfit was topped off with a purple hoodie which he was quickly sliding off and throwing over the back of a chair.

"Good morning, Ianto." Jack grinned, leering at the Welshman. He grinned wider when a slight blush dusted his cheeks. Ianto sighed.

"Don't say anything, Jack," Ianto mumbled, "I was influenced by a weird feeling and didn't feel like wearing a suit." The older man walked over to the other and leaned against his desk, arms crossed.

"Ahh, empathy. I had a situation this morning with it as well, though mine was more myself influencing other people's emotions. I think I made a couple of tourists fall asleep." He smiled sheepishly.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Smooth, Jack. Do we have to tell the others?"

Jack nodded, "That would probably be best, then we can get Tosh to analyze that device and see if we can reverse the effects. And Owen can check to see if the telepathy is putting any strain on our minds."

The alarm sounded again as Toshiko Sato entered the Hub, rummaging through her handbag. As she reached her desk she looked up and paused, blinking twice as she stared at Ianto.

"Ianto?" She asked, confused.

"Coffee, Tosh?" He stood up and escaped towards the small kitchen, feeling Jack's eyes on his backside. Toshiko looked towards the older man for an answer.

"Let me fill you in." He told her about the device, the link and the empathy. Ianto came back with three coffees. "So now we're just waiting for Gwen and Owen, to inform them of our situation." Tosh nodded.

**-x-**

"So, Harkness? What the bloody hell do you call us up to the boardroom for? Except maybe Teaboy's clothes." Owen and Gwen had soon been convinced that Ianto was not an imposter and trying to kill them all.

"Remember that seemingly normal device that we stored in the archives yesterday?" Gwen nodded and Owen grunted, "It's linked me and Ianto's minds together."

"What?" Owen exclaimed.

"We can read each other's minds." Ianto piped up.

"Har bloody Har, Jack. Stop joking around and let me go finish paperwork." The medic grumbled.

"_He wouldn't actually do any paperwork." _Jack's mouth twitched at Ianto's comment.

The older male exhaled, "Fine. Then we'll prove it. Gwen, Tosh and Owen, you two stand with me and Ianto you stand on the other side of the room." The team did as they were asked, "Ianto, turn around and cover your ears and one of these three will tell me something and you have to shout it out to me. Got it?" Everybody nodded as Ianto turned around.

Jack turned to the others. "What've you got?"

**-x-**

Ianto waited until he heard Jack's unmistakable voice, the older man was chuckling quietly. He managed to get out a sentence between giggles. Ianto's eyes widened and he spun around swiftly.

"Your favourite song is 'The Boy Does Nothing' by Alesha Dixon and when you're alone you like to dance to it, Owen?!" He couldn't suppress the laugh that came from him and soon the whole team were giggling, except Owen who was mumbling "Bastard Harkness."

"You have to believe them now, Owen." Tosh was grinning brightly and Owen was blushing slightly. He glared at the other men.

"Yeah, whatever."

When everybody had calmed down, Jack turned serious.

"Okay, we need to find that device."

* * *

**Please review :) I got internet on holiday!**


	3. Device

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood due to my lack of awesome-ness.

**Sorry for being on holiday guys, I really didn't realise how busy I would be. I have many people on Story Alert but only few people reviewing ): Reviews make me write quicker!

* * *

**

"I could go find it again, Sir." Jack nearly grimaced at the formal title he was given by the younger male. He thought they were past that already, but the Welshman appeared to have closed up again around the others. Maybe through the link he would open up more.

"Do you remember where we stored it?" Ianto seemed to shift in his chair nervously and clear his throat.

"Definitely." Jack spotted the small blush and smiled widely. As if he would follow Ianto Jones down into the archives just to store a device. That was an opportunity for sexual endeavours that Jack Harkness couldn't let go easily. Luckily, the others had already left when the device fell through the rift. He simply texted them about it and told them there was no need to come in, as it was harmless. Jack had unfortunately been inaccurate. He clapped his hands once.

"Great!" He exclaimed suddenly, startling the others, "Tosh, go with Ianto and see if you recognize any of the funny symbols and then bring it up here carefully," The tech expert nodded, "Owen, I need you in the medical bay to get ready for a full examination of Ianto and I," Owen nodded and instantly set off towards the medical bay, already in doctor-mode, "And Gwen, I need you to search for other mental abilities and also any records of this type of thing happening in the past." Gwen smiled and walked out of the boardroom.

"You sure you know where it is, Ianto? You were a bit," Jack coughed, "Distracted at the time." He grinned his one thousand mega-watt grin.

"_Funny guy you are Jack."_

"_Aww, you love my sense of humour."_

"_What sense of humour." _Ianto deadpanned. Jack pouted.

"Okay, that is going to get seriously creepy." Tosh piped up. From what she had seen, Jack had asked Ianto a question – with innuendo thrown in just for the sake of it – and then Ianto just stared expressionless at the older male and a few seconds later the Captain had randomly pouted.

Jack and Ianto looked around at the tech expert, "Sorry, Tosh." Ianto smiled apologetically.

Tosh smiled back, "Come on, Ianto. Let's go find this mystery device." Obviously, the tech expert was keen to get her hands on something like this. All the small little details that made up this amazing device would all have to be taken into account whilst she examined it, for the amount of power it must have to link two minds together and give them powers nobody could imagine.

"Sure." Tosh strode to the door, Ianto following behind.

"Bye, kids!" Jack waved from his position at the head of the table. Ianto paused.

"Um, Jack? What are you going to be doing?"

Tosh was sure she saw Jack's eyes twinkle, "Experimenting with the link." Ianto gulped and hurried off after Tosh.

-x-

"Can Jack hear us?" Tosh looked over at Ianto as they walker deeper into the archives. He searched his mind for any unfamiliar presences and found none.

"Nope. He obviously hasn't started to try to infiltrate my mind yet." Ianto smiled as Tosh laughed.

"You sound like somebody from a Mission Impossible film." They paused, looked at each other and started humming the tune, creeping stealthily down the dark corridor.

"Dun, dun, dun-dun. Dun, dun, dun-dun..." When they reached the right filing cabinet, Ianto straightened up and tapped it.

"Mission accomplished." Tosh giggled as she pulled out a pair of gloves from her pocket.

"We're very immature." Ianto nodded.

"That's Jack's influence on us."

"_I heard that."_

"Jack! Get out of my bloody head." Ianto exclaimed, making the tech expert jump slightly.

"_No."_

"Yes."

"_No, and tell Tosh what I'm saying. The poor girl looks confused."_

"You can see her?"

"_Yeah, I found your eyesight." _Ianto could feel Jack's boyish grin. Ianto sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" He said exasperated.

"_Oh, I hope many, many things..."_

Ianto banged his head on the filing cabinet. Tosh tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a pair of latex gloves.

"Don't worry. I'll work as hard as I can on this to try and get our perverted boss out of your innocent mind."

"_Ianto's mind is anything but innocent!" _Ianto winced.

"_Jack, she can't bloody hear you. Stop shouting so loud!"_

"_Sorry, Yan. Let me watch you so I know you're being careful."_

"Okay," He opened the cabinet and looked at Tosh, "Ready, Tosh?"

She nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be."

They both reached in and lifted the device out slowly. It was a simple box in regards to shape and could just lie across both of Ianto's outstretched palms. It was a dull grey in colour, with unusual black symbols decorating the edge all around it. The only interesting thing about it was that it was lighter than a feather and appeared not to have an opening. Maybe it was an air and water tight container for something? Tosh began to make theories in her head as they carried it up to the main Hub. They were just about to reach the top step when they both tripped and the device fell forward out of both their gloved hands, tumbling to the floor.

"_No!" _Jack shouted.

As three metal clangs ran throughout the large space as the device rolled, Ianto dropped to his knees with his head in his hands and yelped in pain. Jack's exclaim of pain echoed around in his head.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff hanger and the long wait! I've been on holiday for 2 weeks! Please review! x**


End file.
